Sealed Children
by KenNan73888
Summary: Lady Nell had a duty to keep watch of the children. She, as a goddess, travel throughout the world and nonexistent place to keep things organized.


_Lady Yasha watches her two discipline compete with each other. The one who lost happened to be the eldest, Tobe, pinning against on the floor by Garu. She began to get bored as she yawns. Due to her boredom, she did not notice that Lady Nell stand beside her._

 **Lady Nell**  
I can tell that you're bored. [ _Lady Yasha give a surprise face and quickly turn her head to the right_ ] I guess this life is too good for you. Watching the little one was nothing compared to the old one.

 **Lady Yasha**  
[ _Glare_ ] Who's the one to blame. [ _Continue watching the competition_ ] You gave me two damn brats. First, Tobe wasn't enough then you handed me Garu after three years.

 **Lady Nell**  
Oh come on, they aren't that half bad. Your life as the Demon King didn't bring you lower than you are. You became very... [ _Lean and whisper Lady Yasha ear_ ] overprotective when you saw someone try to harm the boys. I even got the postcard you send it to me last year. [ _Flick her postcard on her fingers, showing to Lady Yasha_ ] See, a man head on a stick. Beautiful.

 **Lady Yasha**  
[ _Put her hand on the head in frustration, she sigh then look straight at Lady Nell_ ] How long do I have to live like this?

 **Lady Nell**  
Maybe...a couple of few years...

 **Lady Yasha**  
[ _Grive a serious look_ ] How long would that be?

 **Lady Nell**  
[ _Sigh of defeat_ ] Five or six years. [ _Lady Yasha eyes grew wide in horror_ ] Please, be patient with them. I know you hate children, and the reason your separate with—

 **Lady Yasha**  
We're not separate! [ _Angrily stare at Lady Nell as she stood there in silence_ ] How does that relate my husband?

 **Lady Nell**  
Children, that's the reason a broken relationship.

 **Lady Yasha**  
Yours had no children related and it's already damaged. [ _Voice change deeper_ ] Don't you dare compare my relationship to yours!

 **Lady Nell**  
[ _Smile_ ] Sorry, I didn't mean to. [ _Lady Yasha calms herself and turn her head away. The vibration on Lady Nell phone began to ring, and she opens it as the time appear_ ] It's time for Sooga Village. Nice knowing that the boys are young, healthy, and alive. Ciao.

 _Somewhere in Sooga Village, Pucca stood between her best friend and the boy her friend adore. They were arguing which path they should take, and the reason was that they are lost. She can't take their screaming at each other, so she runs off in a different direction from them. She hates when they argue every single thing. Without stopping, Pucca comes across a cliff._

 **Ching**  
[ _Running after Pucca, with Abyo behind_ ] Pucca, come back! We're sorry to whatever that made you angry!

 _The tears that cover Pucca eyes was making it hard for her to see, with that, she lost her movement and trip. The world around her became slow as she falling off the cliff. Ching and Abyo reach out to her, and somehow they got her, but soon they too fall with her. A light then surrounded them, slowly settle them to the ground. The person who controlled the light was no one else but Lady Nell, putting them into slumber. Above from the sky, she pulls out her phone and began to dial for Master Soo._

 **Master Soo**  
[ _Pick up the phone from the other line_ ] Hello, who's this?

 **Lady Nell**  
Damn you, Soo. Don't you know how to use a cell phone? Check your phone caller username, it isn't like the telephone.

 **Master Soo**  
Oh, it's you. [ _Sigh_ ] What's the reason you call?

 **Lady Nell**  
I spot Pucca, Ching, and Abyo. They're beneath a cliff, not far from the volcano.

 **Master Soo**  
Thank you, their families are searching for them nonstop. I thought... [ _Sigh in frustration_ ] Thank you, I really appreciate.

 **Lady Nell**  
[ _Smile_ ] You're welcome. Don't stress yourself too much. [ _Hang the phone and headed toward upper north_ ]

 _In the upper north, somewhere part of Russia, King was sneaking into his daughter room. He gently tiptoes and stands beside of her bed, leaning at the edge of the bed._

 **King**  
[ _Whisper in her ear_ ] Good morning, my cotton candy. Remember the big day?

 **Ring Ring**  
[ _Giggle a bit then grab a hold of his neck_ ] Yes father, today we get to see the circus!

 **King**  
[ _Pull away from her_ ] I know you're excited about the circus, but you also know what's today too. [ _The look on her face gives a sour feeling_ ] Don't give me that look, you'll love it there. It's great to get to know your cousin and uncle.

 **Ring Ring**  
What if, what if I'm not happy living with them?

 **King**  
Then I'll build you a house, maybe a mansion. You could have ten people live in there.

 **Ring Ring**  
[ _Smile and peck on his cheek_ ] Thank you, Father. [ _She get off from the bed and about to leave the room then quickly twirl herself around_ ] You're the best father in the world! [ _Began to run out of the room_ ]

 **Lady Nell**  
You're the worst father in the world. [ _King heard her voice beside his ear, making him jump back a bit_ ] Your expression telling me you're not delighted to see me.

 **King**  
Of course, I'm not. [ _Notice a young lad behind her_ ] Why is that boy here, and who's he?

 **Lady Nell**  
[ _Sarcastically smile_ ] Oh dear, I forgot I brought him here. [ _Pushing the boy forward_ ] He's Binggure, he got kicked out from the circus, will, not kick out, more like his uncle doesn't want him to perform. Poor child, his own uncle didn't see the magnificent performance he holds.

 **King**  
So, you kidnapped him?

 **Lady Nell**  
No way it's kidnapping. I asked him if he wants to come along, and he agreed.

 **King**  
[ _Clinch his teeth_ ] It's kidnapping...

 **Lady Nell**  
Also, his dad isn't human. [ _King anger went completely away_ ] His mom doesn't want him, so she gives him away to her brother. The 'ringleader' of the circus troop.

 **King**  
So... You brought him to—

 **Lady Nell**  
You won't be taking him, same as you did to Chang. I'll ask Jun instead, she won't deny this small request. Young warrior, you have something bigger to fish. [ _Picks Binggure up_ ] I only came here to check on Ring Ring. Adios. [ _Left out of the window_ ]

 _Somewhere at the end of the earth, where the area is dark and surrounded by the canyon. Walking on the side of the canyon, Jing Jing pulls Jumong hand, they were sneaking out of the city to feed the flying fish. What they did not know that Jing Jing mom, Jun, was already out of the city. When they came to, she was waiting for them with a redhead boy beside her. They were terrified that made them unable to run._

 **Jun**  
Hello, Jing Jing and Jumong. I was waiting for you two. [ _Present the redhead boy in front of them_ ] He's Binggure, he'll be living with us, your new little pet friend.

 **Jing Jing**  
Mama, he's a boy.

 **Jun**  
I know, but think of him the same as Jumong. [ _Wink_ ] Binggure, [ _Binggure pull his head back to look at her_ ] she's my daughter and her friend, please get along with her.

 **Binggure**  
W-will they, eh, be my friend?

 **Jun**  
[ _Give him a small push_ ] Of course.

 **Binggure**  
[ _Rub his head and pull out his hand_ ] The name, eh, Binggure, I have a, eh, stutter problem when I'm, eh, nervous.

 **Jing Jing**  
[ _Smile_ ] It's okay, I'm Jing Jing and he's [ _Point behind her_ ] Jumong.

 **Jumong**  
[ _Step in front of Jing Jing_ ] You'll call her Chief. She's better than us and the daughter of my master.

 **Jing Jing**  
Stop it Jumong, you'll scare the poor thing.

 _Jun stare at them without showing any expression but deep inside, she enjoys the sight of children. The thought of Lady Nell telling her that Binggure had a special blood running through his vain._

 _In the forbidden Underworld, Nucca and Gura beg Master Coco to let them explore the Innerworld. He stingily forbids them to enter the world for the past few weeks. They even try to treat nice or bride him on goods. It had him driving him insane that he left the house, meeting Lady Nell coincidence._

 **Lady Nell**  
How's your day, Coco?

 **Master Coco**  
Why you're here?

 **Lady** **Nell**  
Why can't I? You're my husband, and I missed you.

 **Master** **Coco**  
You're not here for me.

 **Lady** **Nell**  
[ _Pause a moment then walk up to him_ ] You're right. The two children, you should try to give them some freedom. They just kids.

 **Master** **Coco**  
They're not! [ _Turn his back on her_ ] You know I can't stand them, and I despise seeing their face as they grow. Please, I had it enough.

 **Lady Nell**  
[ _Sigh_ ] I understand the past still haunt you. [ _Grab his hand, making him look at her eyes_ ] I forgive you, but you have to forgive yourself. The past is the past, and present is the present. Please focus on the present, please.

 **Master** **Coco**  
[ _Look away_ ] I'll try.

 **Lady** **Nell**  
[ _Smile_ ] Thank you. To let your stress free, I'll take the children off your hand for the day. [ _Whisper seductively in his ear_ ] How about that?

 **Master** **Coco**  
[ _Blush and push her away_ ] Would you stop that? [ _Clear his throat_ ] F-fine, do whatever you want.

 _Lady Nell takes the two children to visit Master Fu as he sits and listen to his underlying complaining. The issue he had to deal with was Dada, the boy burned a thousand years old of scrolls. He hated that the students and masters kept finding problems for Dada. He knows the boy physical appearance is different from everyone in the temple. From what he did not expect was Lady Nell company after the man left._

 **Lady** **Nell**  
Long time no see, did the boy trouble you?

 **Master Fu**  
Not exactly, more like the trouble always come to him. [ _Sigh_ _in_ _frustration_ ] The people in the temple isn't pleased when they discover him here. He's too much for them to handle. They tried to burn him alive, but luckily that one of the students save him.

 **Lady Nell**  
Who's the child that saved him?

 **Master Fu**  
Soso, the only child that willing to respect him.

 **Lady Nell**  
That's good that he's alive.

 **Master Fu**  
No—

 **Nucca**  
[ _Peer down at his face_ ] Why do you wear that beans hat? We can't see your face.

 **Gura**  
[ _Pull Nucca arm at him_ ] Stop it Nucca, it's rude.

 **Master Coco**  
It's fine to be curious. How about this little girl, when you're older I might show you my face.

 **Nucca**  
[ _Nod a bit_ ] Okay, it's a deal then.

 **Master Fu**  
[ _Focus back at Lady Nell_ ] Soso eyes got damage. The people on the temple kept blaming Dada for the incident and Soso injury. They want me to turn against him.

 **Lady Nell**  
I got an idea. [ _Master_ _F_ _u sit up straight_ _, hoping she came up a good idea_ ] I'll take them.

 **Master Fu**  
What?! [ _Stand up_ ] After nine years, you put him under me! Now, you're taking the child back?!

 **Lady Nell**  
Then do you want him to be killed? [ _Master Fu went silent then sit back down_ ] I won't be only taking him, I'm also be taking the boy that saved him.

 **Master Fu**  
Soso? Why?

 **Lady Nell**  
It'll be for the best. He's close to Dada, and I want that boy watch over him.

 **Master Fu**  
[ _Had a few thoughts before nodding his head_ ] You're right, it's for the best. I can't argue anything against you.

 **Lady Nell**  
Okay then! [ _Quickly stand up_ ] Tell the boys and don't forget. So long my sweet shepherd, see you next week. [ _Wink_ ]

 _She pulls the two children into her arms before they leave through the door. Master Fu take his hat off as he stands up and put it on the floor. The shadow of his figure made his head to the shape of a caprine, smoothing his beard._


End file.
